In the course of constructing or rehabilitating a building, there is a need to mount many electrical outlet boxes in the wall to provide a safe means for housing electrical fixtures such as electrical switches, convenience outlets, electrical terminals, etc. The electrical outlet boxes are commonly four (4) inch square boxes or four and eleven sixteenths (4 11/16) inch boxes which may be ganged. The electrical outlet box may be supported by a variety of methods. U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,332 to Pimentel discloses a collar with mounting clips to secure the box support plate and outlet box to the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,293 to Hansen discloses a clamp with barbs to attach the outlet box to a sidewall of a wooden stud. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,644, Narvaez discloses an outlet box nailed to the sidewall of a stud. U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,060 to Medlin discloses an outlet box attached to an L-shaped bracket which engages, and is secured to, the side surface of the stud. The outlet box is spaced apart from the stud. Medlin, Sr. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,603,789, 4,732,356 and 4,757,908 discloses variations on mounting an outlet box. In most of the mountings, the outlet box is spaced apart from the stud. Also, a stiffening arm or far side box support formed on the L-shaped box support bracket, extends between the outlet box and the rear wall to stabilize the mounting. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,922 and 4,569,458 to Horsley also disclose a mounting bracket spaced from the stud with a right angle extension stabilizer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,361 to Medlin, Jr. discloses an L-shape or T-shape bracket to which the outlet box is connected. A stiffening arm extends to the rear wall. The outlet box is spaced apart from the stud. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,275 to Schnell et al disclose a molded, one-piece outlet box with attached flanges and ears for connection to a stud. U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,046 to Webb discloses the outlet box connected to a bracket to mount the outlet box apart from the stud. A stabilizing arm is formed on the bracket to extend to the rear wall.
In most of the references, the outlet box is not firmly secured to the stud and requires an auxiliary member such as the stiffening arm to attempt to reduce undesired deflection of the outlet box. Also, in most references, in order to mount the outlet box, the worker requires three components, an outlet box, a separate box support and a raised cover ring. The components must be assembled and connected in sequence which is labor intensive.
There is a need for a simplified outlet box mounting means which is immovable, reduces the number of components and can be assembled and mounted in less time than can be done with known technology to effect cost savings in parts and man-hours.